


In The Mountain Air

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haven (Dragon Age), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense





	In The Mountain Air

The crisp mountain air stung her cheeks. Ashalle tugs at the heavy, white furs of her cloak with a shiver. She brings her knees to her chest, looking out over the Haven from the roof of her little cottage. She brings the rolled paper to her lips and the sweet, earthy taste of elfroot fills her lungs.   
“Can’t sleep?” calls a voice from the ground.   
It belongs to Solas. He smiles at her and she gestures for him to join her on the roof. He makes his way up and takes a seat beside her. She offers him a drag of her joint and she’s almost surprised when he accepts.   
“Is it the mark?” he asks between puffs, “I can stabilize it if you need?”  
“Yeah, it’s stung quite a bit sense we got back last night.” She shrugs and her silver hair tumbles over her shoulders, “I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.”   
Solas takes her hand up in his own. A warm, tingly magic dances in his palm and soothes her pain.   
“It is no bother.”   
His grey eyes fall on her and a warm blush creeks its way onto her face. He has quickly won a spot in her heart. He is clever and mysterious and has her absolutely enraptured.   
“Why are you up? I know you love your beauty sleep.”   
Solas chuckles, “I was researching those shards we found in the Hinterlands.”   
“Anything interesting?”   
“No, not yet at least. My theory is that they are part of a set. Pieces of a magical puzzle, if you will. Perhaps they grant passage like keys? I’m still working on it.”   
Her eyes are fixed on him, he his so strange and so beautiful. He must have noticed, clearing his throat he turns away.  
“You know, your ears turn pink when you are embarrassed?” She giggles, poking the tip of his ear with her index finger.   
“Perhaps it is the cold.” He retorts.   
She grins and places her head on his shoulder, her furs tickling his skin as she snuggles into the crook of his neck.   
“It’s cute!” She laughs, nose wrinkling, “It’s your only tell! Good to know what’s going on in that handsome head of yours from time to time.”   
“Handsome?” He raises a brow to here, “Lady Lavellan, you flatter me.”  
“Oh shut up.” She elbows his ribs softly, “You are handsome and you know it. You’ve got that whole mysterious, sensitive artist thing going.”  
He chuckles, “Thank you. It’s always nice to receive compliments from someone as fair as yourself.”   
“Now you’re just trying to make me blush!”


End file.
